Don't Leave
by Juice8990
Summary: Finn wrapped Santana in his arms and she cuddled into his chest like it was something they did every day. Nothing ever changed when they were around each other. The minute he got home they went right back to the way they were before he had left.


Santana looked up at the clock at work and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she only had an hour left of her shift. It had a been a stressful day because of all the accidents caused by the blizzard that hit last night, and she was ready to be home snuggled up in bed with her boys. Hiding behind the receptionist desk she tried her best to delay her paperwork so if another ambulance showed up she wouldn't have to deal with it. She felt bad thinking this, but she was in this field for two reasons a) her dad forced her to and b) it was lucrative, and she had two babies at home depending on her, being a single mother wasn't easy. Noticing a ruckus at the door she looked up to see her close friend from high school pushing his best friend through the sliding doors with a towel on his head.

"Finn Hudson! Long time no see!" she laughed standing up, "what'd you trip over this time?"

"SAN!" the boy yelled, she wasn't sure if he was excited, embarrassed, or both. "Nothing I fell off Puck's trampoline..."

"It's twenty degrees outside! What were you idiots doing on a trampoline?" she asked rushing to their side, now concerned that the giant man child had given himself a concussion.

"We put it in the garage! It was awesome until Ezra started pushing." Puck laughed.

"Yep, definitely sounds like your child, let me see." Santana slowly placed her hand over Finn's on the towel noticing his panicked expression, man child! "I'll be gentle, I just need to look at it. What did you hit it on?"

"Storage rack."

"Ooo I can see a bruise forming around it already. Go sit down in that empty room over there and I'll be right in to stitch it up."

"STITCHES?!"

"Finn! You'll be fine, I won't hurt you. I'm a doctor I make things feel better."

"Wanky!' the mohawked moron laughed.

Glaring at Puck briefly, she turned her attention back to Finn, watching him sulk over to the examining room and sit nervously at the edge of the bed. She'd seen that boy fall so many times in the years she had known him that she was surprised he hadn't had to get stitches before. He was also in the Navy and the last she heard he was deployed, like out to the war where he flew airplanes that could crash and got shot at and he could die, yet he was afraid of a little needle. She shook her head as she grabbed her supplies and walked into the room. "Do you want Puck to hold your hand since I can't?"

"NO!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Alright, I'm going to numb it and you can tell me when you stop feeling the pain..."

"Do you have to put the needle right where I hit my head for it to work? 'Cause it really, really hurts..."

"No, I'm going to put it a little above and it'll numb everything." Santana watched Finn wince when she stuck him with the needle and she felt a twinge of sadness. There was always something about Finn, she didn't know what it was, but she had a soft spot for the guy. Rubbing his arm gently she gave him a small smile and stood in front of him.

"How does it feel?"

"Fine..." he said not taking his eyes off her chest. Smirking she dug her finger into his forehead causing him to yelp.

"Quit looking at my boobs and tell me when that starts to work."

"They make me feel better."

"Then wait 'til I'm stitching you up, but right now I need you to concentrate on your forehead."

"Oh, he's concentrating on his head, alright! Like where he wants to-"

"Shut your mouth! I'm at work, be professional, Puckerman."

"You're the one letting him stare at your boobs! The sexual tension in this joint could be cut with a knife the minute you laid eyes on each other"

"You know what, you wait outside!"

Puck snorted and got up, "Do you want me to close the door too? Not that it would do any good we all remember what high school was like!"

"OUT!"

Santana shook her head looking down, as she tried to hide the blush on her cheeks and control the now burning heat that rose in her stomach at the memories that were running through her head. Looking up she saw Finn looking off with a crooked grin on his face that let her know he was thinking the same thing. Closing her eyes, the memory of their graduation night flashed threw her head, 'I'm not that girl anymore...' she mumbled half trying to convince herself, the other trying to hide the pain from the sudden heartache. Together they had everything, without him she only had a small part of the life she had dreamed of.

Finn placed his hand gently on her waist. "Your better now..."

"What?"

"You're not that girl, you're an amazingly beautiful, smart, successful doctor."

"Finn...let's not..."

"Yea, I know San."

Placing her hand over his she gave it a small squeeze before pushing it away and getting back to what she was doing, "Okay, now you can stare at my boobs." she laughed as she positioned herself between his legs and started the process of stitching up his head. Instinctively his hands gripped her hips, looking down she saw an odd expression on his face.

"What's the matter? Does it still hurt?"

"The tugging feels weird, then it tingles..."

"Sorry, I'll be done in a second..." It took her a minute to snap out of the trance his eyes put her in, but when he asked if she was done she quickly got back to work. Once she had finished she cleaned the wound and placed a bandage over it, sending him on his way to get a CATSCAN.

"Wait...are you gonna be here when I get back?" he asked innocently.

"Yep, I have to fill out all your paperwork...both your half and mine."

"Thanks..."

"No problem, go get your head looked at."

Finn smiled at her as he turned to follow the nurse. Leaning against the wall she watched until he was out of view, sighing to herself. It had been almost a year and a half since she had seen him, he'd just gotten back from his second deployment and she went to the Hummel's for his welcome home party. The night was amazing, thirty minutes of catching up with everyone and the rest just the two of them driving around town, 'til he parked by the lake and they laid out watching the stars. Cheesy, completely cheesy but it was the best night she'd had since he came home from his first deployment. Every time she thought back on that night she was filled with guilt, she'd lost it when he left the first time and ended up sleeping with Puck to make herself feel better, resulting in her first-born Knox. Out of fear of ruining the night she never told Finn. When he left the following morning to San Diego she did the same thing...this time with a colleague from work and just as luck would have it she got pregnant again with her second son Mason. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out at the thought of having to tell him now about both boys. The boys she so desperately wanted to be his. Sitting down at her desk she willed her tears not to fall as she started on her paper work. Santana pulled her phone out of her purse and quickly text her mother to let her know she was going to be late. When she turned back to face the doors she saw Puck running back into the hospital.

"Hey, Jesse found the trampoline and is pissed! Can you take Finn home, so I can go do damage control? The last time something like this happened Finn wasn't allowed over for like two weeks."

"Of course, way to be a good friend."

"Are you crying?"

"No! Get out of here!"

Puck gave her a soft smile, he knew all too well what happens to her when Finn comes home. Santana smiled back weakly and turned back to her work. As soon as she finished and filed all her work from the day, Finn came smiling around the corner, "My head is A-Okay!"

"I'm not so sure about that..."

"Very funny Tana-"

The couple froze at the name, he hadn't called her that since they broke up in high school. Immediately Santana melted into him and he crashed his lips to hers. Neither were sure how long they were passionately making out but eventually the nurse who ran Finn's scan came around the corner clearing her throat. 'Great! As if I didn't seem like a whore to begin with now I'm making out with my patients!' she thought to herself, cringing at the memory of her last pregnancy. Everyone was nice to her face, but the rumors got around, and Dr. Weston was far from discreate about their little rendezvous in the back of his Volvo.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked shakily. Finn looked like a kicked puppy as he scanned the lobby.

"Yea...I just gotta find Puck."

"No, I'm taking you. He had to go do damage control from that little stunt you guys pulled."

Finn nodded but didn't look too comfortable with the current situation. He followed Santana to her car and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the contents of the back seat.

"What are those?"

Santana's breath caught in her throat and she suddenly felt nauseous, "Th-those are car seats...my son's car seats..."

"You have kids?"

"Yea...Finn I'm so sorry I meant to tell yo-"

"Are you married?!"

"No..." she whispered, laughing dryly she looked up, "Can't wait for that reunion next month when I get to walk in and prove everybody right..." She quickly jumped in the car and unlocked the door for her guest.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I turned out exactly how everyone assumed, not married, with multiple kids with different fathers...granted I have a job and I'm not on welfare...nor do I live in Lima Heights Adjacent...but I still fulfilled the worst of that prediction."

"Nobody needs to know...as far as I know, no one we use to hang out with knows you have children...or they haven't told me."

"It's Lima I'm sure people know...I try to keep them away from all this small-town shit but who knows..."

"Well then let's just keep it to ourselves...does Puck know?"

Santana started to cry at the mention of Puck, "He's the father of my oldest..." looking over at Finn she saw his face completely crumble and twist into the most painful expression she had ever seen. "Finn-"

"It's fine San, I'm not mad at you...or him. I understand...he was here for you I wasn't."

"That's not it!"

"Okay...it's irrelevant. Who's the father of your second son?"

"A doctor that I interned with last year."

Finn just sat in silence nodding his head. He wasn't sure what to do, he was devastated to be completely honest but the last thing he wanted to do was make the situation harder on Santana. Wrapping an arm around her, he placed a soft kiss on her temple, rubbing her shoulder.

"Where are you staying?" She asked once she had gained some form of control over her tears and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"I'm staying at Puck and Jesse's..."

"Okay, so you can stay with me tonight."

"Are you sure you want your kids to see me?"

"Of course, I just...they haven't met anybody. They really only come in contact with my parents, their pediatrician and your mom..."

"My mom!?"

"Yea...she babysits for me sometimes. She agreed not to say anything to you, don't be upset with her."

"Why would I be? Your business is not hers to tell...how did my mom find out?" Finn looked out the window finally noticing where they were going. Santana lived in the same upper-class neighborhood the Puckerman's did.

"She was volunteering at the clinic I went to...to...you know..."

"No, I don't know."

"I-I almost got an abortion when I found out I was pregnant with Knox...I'm so glad I didn't!"

"Wow...why would you even consider doing that?"

"Because it was a mistake...a big mistake. You know what Puck was like, not to mention the fact that he is gay, and I didn't want to burden him with another illegitimate child-"

"If he didn't want that burden he shouldn't have slept with you! Or Quinn!"

"Calm down...anyway she convinced me everything was going to be okay. She told me all the stories about what it was like raising you alone and...it made me feel like I could do it. I continued going to school. Thanks to her watching Knox during finals and night classes I graduated. When I was interning and got pregnant again she gave me the same pep talk and again was there for me. She is truly amazing."

"Yea she is, she's a saint."

"That doesn't even begin to describe it! The boys are sad this week that they have to stay with my mother instead of Auntie and Uncle." she laughed.

"Well they should come over tomorrow. I don't want to disrupt their schedules."

"I'm off tomorrow but I usually have lunch with your mom on Saturdays."

Finn smiled, even though they had broken up, the bond between Santana and his mother hadn't changed a bit. That was something he loved more than anything. His mother didn't care for Rachel and her dramatics and after the whole baby gate incident, it was a complete understatement to say she hated Quinn. But Santana, she loved her. The minute Carol heard her make fun of Finn about the amount of grilled cheese he ate, they became inseparable. Pulling up to Santana's house he became super nervous, more nervous than the time he met her parents, who by the way, didn't care too much for him.

Santana could sense his discomfort, "What's the matter now?"

"I'm nervous..."

"I'll go in first and I'll come get you once my mom leaves."

"Oh God! Your mom's here too!"

"No, the three-year-old takes care of the eight-month-old!"

"San!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it. Why are you so nervous?"

"Because these are your children, what if they don't like me like your parents."

"You're a giant child! They're going to love you."

"That feels like a back handed compliment."

"Me, give a back handed compliment? Never!"

The couple laughed, and Finn couldn't resist giving her a quick kiss before she jumped out of the car and ran inside her house. It felt like an eternity before Santana came out to get him from the car. Walking in he felt a sense of warmth. The house was decorated in navy and white with several different accent colors. There were toys in almost every room of the house, it looked lived in but clean at the same time. As they made their way to the living room they heard the pitter patter of little feet clunking down the stairs. Finn started to panic, Santana placed a comforting hand on his arm and smiled with pride at the stairs. In a matter of seconds that smile turned to panic when the tiny three-year-old came into view carrying his infant brother.

"Knox Christopher! How many times do I have to tell you your brother is not a football! And not to carry him with your helmet on! You can never see where you are going!"

"Sowwy" the little boy offered passing his brother to his mom. Taking off his helmet he turned to Finn. "Who dat?"

Santana looked at the boys and panicked. The two standing in front of her were looking at each other with the exact same expression on their face. Spot on. Looking to her son she suddenly realized why his helmet hair, oddly, comforted her. It was Finn's!

"Ummm...um that's mommy's friend Finn..."

"Prince Charming?!" the little boy asked with excitement. Looking up, again both boys had the same expression on their faces. An intrigued crooked smile with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes...why are you awake? It's way past your bedtime! Upstairs now!"

"But mama! It's the fouwth quawter!"

"I know baby, you can watch it in bed. That's why I put the tv in there."

The little boy pouted, earning a smile from Finn, "Do you like footbawl?" he asked looking up at his mom's friend.

"Yes, I do." he answered his smile getting wider.

"Saints or Patriots?"

Finn snorted, "Saints!"

"Seahawks or Saints?"

"Seahawks!"

"Mama! I wanna watch it on the big tv with Finn! He likes good footbawl!"

"How about I go watch it upstairs with you?"

"Fine... my tv isn't as big…"

Finn smiled at Santana and followed the toddler up the stairs. It took her a minute to pull herself together, she had an eerie feeling about what the night was going to bring. Looking at the sleeping infant in her arms she started noticing traits she hadn't seen before. Like the little dimple on the right side of his smile and the way his hair automatically stuck up in places every time he woke up from a nap. 'Stop Santana!' she screamed to herself, 'You're imagining things just because you want him to be the father! But he's not, get over it!' Stomping up the stairs, she heard her son calling for her.

"Mama! Where's my broder! They scored on us!"

"I'm putting him to bed Knox, he's sleeping."

"No! He's lucky!"

Santana sighed and walked into Knox's bedroom to find Finn sitting on the floor next to the racecar bed. She couldn't help laughing at the sight of both boys so engrossed with the ongoing football game, both wearing Knox's Saints helmets. She walked out slowly and headed to her bedroom to put her pajamas on. Laying Mason down on the bed he stretched his little chubby arms above his head and cooed, reminding her of Finn again. When they had been dating she use to tease him about sleeping like Drew Brees in the Nyquil commercials. Quickly throwing on a black tank top and black and gold pajama pants she grabbed the infant and headed back to the boys, more nervous than ever. Walking in she found Knox standing on the bed jumping up and down shouting at the tv and Finn standing next to him gripping the helmet on his head. Turning to the tv she saw Tom Brady throw the ball with five seconds left in the game and connect with Gronkowski for a touchdown, beating the Saints by a single point. Immediately her son dropped face down onto his pillows and started crying.

"No-No, you've watched this game ten times a day since Sunday. You knew that was going to happen." taking a seat on the bed she gently rubbed the upset boys back.

"B-but it still hurths!" he cried into his pillow. Santana looked over at Finn who had his helmet in his arms and looked like he was about to cry too.

"Seriously Finn?"

"I hadn't gotten a chance to see the game yet... I hate when the Patriots win, you know that…"

Santana couldn't help but laugh at the sad duo, "Alright, time for bed you two."

"I need ice cweam..."

"Nope it's too late, give me a kiss." The little boy hung his helmet up by his bed. Standing back up he gave Santana a hug and a kiss, kissed his brother's cheek and then launched himself at Finn, giving him a big hug.

"Goodnight buddy." Finn smiled returning the hug. He followed Santana out of the room, looking back briefly at the now restless toddler. He had been so nervous to meet Santana's kids, but that little boy was awesome, and reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger. Turning around he saw Santana waiting for him at the doorway to her room with a huge smile on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing...what were you doing? Still afraid he's not going to like you?"

"No, he's a pretty cool little kid. Not that I'm surprised his parents are two of my best friends." Santana looked down visibly upset, "Hey, don't do that?"

"Do what?" she whispered.

"Get sad. They may not have come when you had planned or have the same father, but they are great kids. You're lucky to have them..."

"Yea I know, I just...I've always wanted..."

"What?"

"Nothing..." she said shaking her head, "let's just go to bed."

Finn didn't argue, just followed her into her bedroom. His heart skipped a beat as he watched her change the baby into a pair of Saints footsie pajamas and put him to bed. He'd always imagined this life for himself - a big decent home, Santana, and children. He wanted more than two, but this was a start. Finn watched Santana intently while she cooed and cuddled with the baby. Walking across the room she sat cross legged in the rocking chair and rocked the boy who, Finn was pretty sure, was already asleep. He watched as she nervously looked at the clock and seemed to fight internally with herself. After about twenty minutes she seemed to finally make a decision, and reluctantly got up and put the baby in his bassinet. Sighing heavily, she climbed into bed and curled up next to Finn. Sliding over Finn wrapped Santana in his arms and she cuddled into his chest like it was something they did every day. Nothing ever changed when they were around each other. The minute he got home they went right back to the way they were before he had left. Him being gone was more unnatural for Santana then him coming in and out of her life every two or three years.

"Mmmmm… you still use that honeysuckle body wash…" Finn murmured.

"Yea, it's your favorite…MY favorite!" she corrected.

Finn chuckled and started rubbing circles on Santana's back, and it wasn't long before she was craning her head up searching for a kiss. Noticing immediately Finn leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips waiting for her to take the lead. He felt comfortable, but he didn't want to push her now knowing what her life was like. Santana quickly deepened the kiss instinctually and started wrapping herself around him. Abruptly, she jumped out of bed and backed into a corner.

"I am so sorry!" Finn almost yelled, "I didn't mean… we don't have to-"

"That's not it! What is today?"

"The 15th of October…"

"Mason needs to sleep in his own room…"

Quickly Santana ran over to the bassinet and grabbed the chubby baby causing him to growl and push way from her. He did not like being interrupted while he slept. Finn watched in confusion as she quietly walked to the double doors on the opposite side of the room that he figured were closet doors. When she opened them, he saw it led into a smaller attached bedroom. Standing up to follow her, he couldn't help but noticed the shimmery gold cowboy wallpaper that lined the top half of the room. Everything else was black and white allowing the little gold cowboys to really stand out.

'That looks familiar.' Finn offered with a smile.

'Knox picked it out, he was and actually still is, pretty obsessed with it.'

'Hmm… now that sounds familiar. Don't tell anyone, but when we moved out of my mom's house and into Burt's I cut out one of the cowboys from my wallpaper and hung it in my room…'

'I know I framed it, and then you went and took it with you to WestPoint and I never saw it again!'

'Right…did you want it? Because I can bring it to you…'

'No! What are you trying to say, anyway!' Santana asked sharply.

'I'm sayin' your kids are pretty cool, obviously, like me because I am also a big fan of cowboy wallpaper!'

'They aren't your kids Finn!'

Finn cringed at the reminder and Santana panicked trying to back track.

'I'm sorry! I just-'

'It's fine, I understand…'

'It's not fine, that was rude… I guess I'm just territorial.'

Finn smiled, 'You always have been… Remember that time you slapped Quinn in the hallway because you thought she looked at me suggestively, but she was just trying to get to her locker?' Finn laughed.

Santana laughed and nodded her head, 'I sure do… never trusted that girl…'

"Not with me anyway…'

'Definitely not with you… what she did to you was cruel…'

Finn shrugged, and a comfortable silence fell over the room, the only thing that could be heard was the tiny snores coming from the baby. Santana hovered over the crib with Mason in her arms, 'Are you going to put him to bed? Why are we moving him, anyway?'

'Because he is eight months old today…he should have been sleeping in his crib three months ago, but I made the excuse that since he was a preemie he could sleep with me longer…'

'Just let him sleep with us…he is in his bassinet that's pretty much the same thing…'

'No, it's not…he needs to start sleeping in his own room. Mike would throw a fit if he knew I kept him in my room for this long!'

'Is Mike his pediatrician?'

'No Mike is a developmental specialist, he primarily works with special needs children-'

'What!?' Finn panicked, 'how do we know he already has mental deficits?!'

'Okay…first off we don't he's not old enough to exhibit any signs. Second off there is no _we_ , and Mike just offered to help because I was scared of having a preemie baby…'

'Sorry…'

Santana just nodded. Still seeing the concern written all over Finn's face, she decided to explain what happened. 'When I was eight months pregnant my blood pressure sky rocketed, and they had to induce. He was perfectly healthy, just really tiny.'

'He still is…' Finn said sadly.

'Tell me what you are thinking.'

'I'm not thinking much, I am angry. I wish I was there…'

'Finn, again, not your problem.'

'If I was here it would have been my 'problem'.'

'If you were here he wouldn't be…'

'Well then I guess it was a good thing after all, because he is amazing.'

Santana raised her eyebrows, 'No offense, you've only known him for two hours…'

'Well it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. I love your kids…'

'Thank you.'

Finn stood up and gave Santana a kiss on the forehead and placed his arms under hers to gently take the baby. Reluctantly she let him and panicked when he put the baby in his crib and placed his blanket on top of him. Immediately Mason let out another grunt and curled up with his blanket.

'He does not like being disturbed,' Finn smiled, 'he is his mama's boy.'

'Yea he is! He's really grouchy too.'

Finn laughed grabbing Santana's hand and leading her back in to the bed room. When they got back to the bed he picked her up and laid her down like a princess. "We'll leave these doors open so we can keep an eye on him.' He stated reassuringly.

'Yep and we have these handy dandy fancy baby monitors, so we can see his cute little face!' she said showing him the screen and pointing to one on his side of the bed.

'Why is there one over here?' Finn asked skeptically.

'Because Knox likes to sleep wherever he wants, sometimes it's on my side and sometimes it's on your side.'

'That's adorable!'

'Speaking of Knox, I've got to go check on him!' Santana said trying to get out of bed.

'Nope! I'm already up, I'll do it.'

Santana watched Finn walk out of the room with a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was already in love with having him around and how well he took to her boys, but part of her was scared at the thought of getting to comfortable with idea. He was young, handsome and single. He didn't have to be tied down with her and her kids, and this was just a few hours into him knowing what was going on. He could wake up tomorrow completely freaked out by the idea. After all, he did hit his head. He could still be a little foggy from the pain meds and any aftershocks from the fall. An overwhelming fear and sadness crept over her as she curled up in bed and covered herself completely in her down comforter. When Finn walked in he could sense her fear instantly.

'What's wrong?! Knox is passed out and snoring very loudly. He is just fine.'

'Yea,' she sniffled, 'Mase sleeps like me and he sleeps like someone else I know.'

Finn smiled, 'Well then, what's wrong?'

'How long are you staying this time?'

'Well, I'm getting transferred to a new SEAL team, I am heading to Virginia Beach in a couple weeks.'

'Can you just stay here, no more Navy?'

'I wish you had asked me that before I reenlisted and went through SEAL training.'

'Well! I didn't know!'

'Well…maybe someone should return phone calls and emails.'

'I clearly had my hands full.'

'I assumed.'

'You assumed I had kids?'

'No, I assumed you had kick ass surgeries.'

'I do…' she sniffled again and curled deeper into her blanket.

'Come on Tana, let me in.'

'I am letting you in. Mrs. Pillsbury would be very pleased with how I am opening up.'

'Yes, she would, I am also proud of you for using your words, but this time I meant the blanket. It's freezing!'

'Oh! Sorry!' Santana quickly unwrapped herself, letting Finn under the blankets. Once he had settled she turned and curled back into him. 'Hey! If Knox tries getting into bed don't let him! He blabbed that I got him his own step stool, so he wouldn't have to wake me up and Mike got mad.'

'Alright, I won't let him…does he come in here every night?'

'Pretty much.'

'Would he freak out if he saw me in bed with you?'

'He might get possessive and hit you, but he won't be like scarred, or anything like that.'

'Hmm I wonder where he gets that from?'

'I have no idea!' Santana said, so naturally Finn actually believed her.

'He gets it from you!'

'I know!'

Finn laughed and wrapped Santana in a hug, he missed her more than anything or anyone else whenever he was gone. The real reason he came home in between assignments was to ask her to go with him wherever he got stationed, but now he felt it would be selfish. She had her boys and life here in Lima and he couldn't ask her to uproot their lives just so he could be happy. He never doubted that one day he would marry Santana, he just had to come up with a new plan to win her over. Finn didn't realize he was scowling until Santana placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Immediately all his concerns melted away and he just wanted to be in the moment with her. Turning into her he brushed his hand across her cheek and kissed her softly. The impatient woman wasted no time crushing her lips to his, tangling her hand in his hair, causing him to growl when she tugged at it. Finn immediately started running his hand from her back, down her legs then back up and under her shirt, pulling her underwear down. It was Santana's turn to let out a moan this time, reciprocating his movements, and pulling off his boxers. She gasped when he grabbed her leg and hooked it on his hip, she could feel his hard on brushing against her. Finn wrapped his arms around her, placing kisses from her forehead to her lips and down her neck. He was slow and meticulous in his in his efforts, as he slowly entered her she buried her head in his neck and shook in his arms. Steading himself, Finn took a moment to gently brush Santana's hair from her face, running his hand down her cheek, and lifting her face to his. His kisses were soft, and his movements were gentle, Santana had a hard time controlling her breathing as Finn found his rhythm. It wasn't long before her body tensed, and she had to bury her head in his neck to stifle the loud cry that escaped her lips. Finn stilled himself while she caught her breath. After a few moments he rolled her over on her back, hooking both her legs around his waist, with his hands on either side of her. As he looked down his heart skipped a beat when their eyes met, and she nervously bit her lip. Leaning down he gave her a soft kiss as he began his movements again. This time Finn kept his eye focused on hers and could immediately see the effect the intimacy had on her. Looking up she tried speaking but was interrupted by a moan.

'What is it baby?'

'H-Hold me!' she begged. Rolling them back over onto his back he wrapped both arms around her as she laid on top of trying make as much contact as possible. She could feel his heart beating against her own as he bucked his hips up into hers, making her lose complete control over what was coming out of her mouth. Finn gently pushed her head into his shoulder to muffle her cries as they both began to grind feverishly into each other. It wasn't long before they both began to tense, turning his head to the side Finn crushed his lips into Santana's as they both came in each other arms. Finn held Santana tightly as her breathing evened out, but her grip remained tight around him.

'What's the matter 'Tana?' he asked as he felt tears falling on his shoulder.

'Don't leave me anymore…' she cried.


End file.
